kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Pasoja
Bloomsbury Scholastic Raincoast Shtëpia Botuese Dituria | data_e_botimit = 21 korrik 2007 | data_e_botimit_shqip = | media_tipi = | faqe = 607 759 | isbn = | oclc = | preceded_by = Harry Potter dhe Princi gjakpërzier | followed_by = }} Harry Potter dhe të Shenjtërit e VdekurTitulli i veprës akoma nuk ka përkthim zyrtar shqip. është vepra e shtatë e serisë së veprave Harry Potter të shkrimtares angleze J. K. Rowling. Përmbajtja "Hapem ne mbyllje": ky eshte nje nga shume enigmat e lena nga Urtimori me te cilen Harry Potter do te merret ne kete liber te fundit. Edhe vete saga, me te arritur ne fund, hapet me surprize ne bote te reja, ne te shkuaren dhe ne te ardhmen: hedh driten e mrekullimit mbi detaje, personazhe dhe ngjarje qe mendonim se i njihnim, duke na zbuluar sekrete dhe nenkuptime te thella. Bashke me Harryn, ne kerkimin e tij per te verteten, rikalojme me mend aventurat qe i ne pamje te pare duket se i kemi jetuar me pare, rijetojme fakte te vogla dhe ngjarje te medha, duke ndjekur fillin e vetedijes qe shpaloset dhe rritet ne nje turme skenash kulminante, humbje dhe fitime. Perfundimi, i fuqishem dhe delikat, plot me drit dhe avull, te sjell nepsin per te rilexuar te gjithe serine nga fillimi, per te arritur ne mbylljen e rrethit. Kurre me pare, sic ka bere ne kete liber, J.K. Rowling, tregon aftesine e saj mahnitese per t'i zene ne befasi lexuesit, per te ushqyer nje zjarr qe, edhe pse dhjete vjet nga lindja e tij, nuk resht se na mrekulluari... Thashethemet që Harry, Roni ose Hermione vdesin nuk janë të vërteta. Është e vërtetë që Fred Weasley vdes ndërsa Georgeit ia prejnë veshin. Ana e errët dhe profecia zhduken. Severus Snape bëhet drejtor i Hogwartsit. Është personazh pozitiv, shumë besnik ndaj Urtimorit dhe tragjik. Vdes. Grabitqarët marrin fund. Wormtail bën vetvrasje. Gjithashtu edhe personazhi i dashur Mad Eye Moody vritet. Bellatrix Lestrange, ndër Hamortët që vranë më së shumti kundërshtarë vritet nga më e buta dhe e kujdesshmja, Molly Weasley. Harry vazhdon jetën e tij me bashkëshorten Ginny Weasley dhe me fëmijët: James Potter, Albus Severus Potter dhe Lily Potter. Hyrje I gjithë romani ndahet në dy pjesë kryesore : shoqërinë dhe vdekjën. Ngjarja fillon kur Harri kthehet me pushime te Dërslit. Ai përshëndetet me ta dhe në çastin kur ai i mbush shtatëmbëdhjetë vjet, sulmohet nga Hamortët. Këta arritën të ia mbathin por në çastin e fundit Alastor Mudi dhe Hedvigu vriten. Këta shpërngulën në Shtrofkë. Aty vie Rufus Ulërimsi dhe i jep Harrit "Fikësen e Dritave të Urimorit". Në dasmën e Flërit me Billin, Kingskli Shakellbollt lajmron një lajm të tmerrësh me anë të patronusit : Ministria dështoi, Ulërimsi ka vdekur dhe ata po vinë. Pas pak vinë Hamortët dhe këta shpërngulen në Grimbollot Plejs numër 12, pra te familja Blek. Harri kupton se vëllau i Siriusit, Reagulus i cili ishte një Hamort kishte të njëjtat iniciale R.A.B. të cilat ishin të vendosur te Horkrustit. Në kërkim të Horkrustëve Harri urdhëron Kriçerin të shkoj e ta gjej Mundgusin sepse ai e ka marr medalionin nga shtëpia e Blekëve. Mirpo ai ia ka shitur Doleres Umbrixh. Treshja hynë në Ministrin e Magjisë të maskuar me Shurup Shumëlëngjesh, e marrin medalionin por nuk mund ta shkatërrojnë. Këta fshihen në Grimbollot Plejs. Këta e marrin vesh se mënyra e vetme për shkatërrimin e Horkrustit është Shpata e Grifartit. Kalojnë ca muaj dhe më pas Shpata gjendet në valutën e Belatris Lestrejnxhit por nuk është origjinale. Vendodhja e saj nuk dihet. Harri me Hermionën shkojnë te Gufalla e Godrikut duke shpresuar se Urtimori e ka fshehur shpatën atje. Ata ndalen nga Fluronvdekja dhe gjarpëri i tij Nagini. Gjatë ikjes shkopi i Harrit thyhet. Një natë një patronus e udhëheq Harrin te shpata e vërtet e Grifartit. Pastaj Roni e shkatërron me shpatë. Relikët e Vdekjes 200px|thumb|Simboli i të Shenjtërve të Vdekur. Treshja shkon te Xenofilius Lovegud, i ati i Lunës dhe e pyesin për disa simbole që iu kanë paraqitur disa herë në Librin që Urtimori ia ka lënë Hermionës. Xenofilius iu shpjegon se këto shënja paraqesin tre objektet legjendare dhe të shënjta të vdekjes : Elder Wand (Shkopi i Vjetër), Resurrection Stone (Guri i Ringjalljes) dhe Invisibility Cloak (Manteli i Padukshëm). Harri beson se Manteli i Padukshëm është një Hokrust. Ndërkohë Hamortët kanë zënë Lunën dhe i kërkojnë Xenofiliusit të bashkëpunoj me ta. Ai i tradhëton treshën mirpo këta arrijnë të shpëtojnë. Harri habitet dhe shqipton emrin e Fluronvdekjes duke sjellë në çast Mallfoin, Lunën, Olivanderin dhe xhuxhin dashakeq të Gringotit. Belatrisi e zë rob Hermionën dhe e turturon për informacion për ti treguar se si ia kanë dalë ta thejnë valuten e saj në Gringot. Në çastin e fundit vie Dobi i cili më pas e liron atë edhe të tjerët. Bishtënxehti i gjen Harrin dhe Ronin por e mbyt veten më pas në aksident. Ata i shkojnë në ndihmë Hermionës duke ia marr shkopin Drakos dhe Belatrisit. Vendosen në shtëpinë e Billit dhe Flërit. Atje Olivanderi i tregon se Shkopi i Vjetër ekziston dhe ai mund të iu jepte fund vuajtjeve. Kur shkojnë në Gringot duke shpresuar se Belatrisi në valutën e saj ka fshehur një Hokrust dhe kishin të drejtë. Aty ishte kupa e Helga Baldoskuqit. Floronvdekja është inatosur keq. Harri shpejtë kupton se një tjetër Hokrust është fshehur në Hoguart. Beteja e Hoguortit Me të arritur në Hogsmid takojnë vëllaun e Albusit, Aberfothin i cili përmes një kalimi sekret i fut në Hoguart të sigurt. Hamortët sulmojnë por shkollën e mbrojnë : Urdhëri i Feniksit, Ushtria e Urtimorit dhe Mësuesit e Hoguartit. Roni dhe Hermiona hyn në Dhomën e Sekreteve duke marr një dhëmbë të basiliskut të mbushur me helm gjarpri në mënyrë që ta shkatërrojnë Hokrustin. Jashtë vdesin shumë vetë : Fred Uezli, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Kolin Krivi etj. Më pas drejtohen për te Dhoma e Nevojave ku i ndjekin Drako Mallfoi, Tersi dhe Gojli. Tersi duke dashur ti vras shpreh shortin gabim dhe vranë veten dhe shaktërron Horkrustin. Harri e ndjek Fluronvdekjen dhe e sheh se i thotë Pitonit se meqë ai e ka vrarë Urtimorin është bërë ai Mjeshtri i Shkopit. Pra me vdekjen e Pitonit shkopi do i kaloj drejtëpërsëdrejti Fluronvdekjes. Ai e urdhëron Naginin ta vras Pitonin dhe ai ik. Pitoni pak para se të vdiste ia jep të gjitha kujtimet e tij Harrit. Ai e sheh besnikërinë e tij të patundur kundrejtë Urtimorit dhe dashurin ndaj Lili Evans. Inati i kishte lindur pasi që Xhejmsi ishte martuar me Lilin. Urtimori i mallkuar nga unaza e kishte urdhëruar ta vras Pitoni dhe jo Mallfoi në mënyrë që shkopi të trashgohet. Harri kupton dhe se ai patronusi i cili ia kishte treguar rrugën për tek Shpata e Grifartit ishte i Pitonit. Fluronvdekja i paditur meqë Harri ishte një Horkrust zbulon se Zotëria i Errët nuk vritet në qoftë se jeton Harri. Në kërkim të fatit Harri shkon në Pyllin e Ndaluar ku gjen një Topth të Artë dhe mbrenda tij Gurin e Ringjalljes. Harri shpreh që të vie shpirti i prindërve të tij, Siriusit dhe Lupinit të cilët i tregojnë kampin e Fluronvdekjes. Aty vrahet nga Mallkimi Vrasës, Avada Kedavra. Harri nuk din nëse është i gjallë apo i vdekur kur më pas paraqitet Albus Urtimori. Ai i tregon se Fluronvdekja nuk vdes nëse gjaku i tij është edhe i Harrit por as Harri nuk mund derisa gjaku i tij është në trupin e Fluronvdekjes. Këtu i paraqitet mundësia të shkojë përpara apo të kthehet prapa. Harri zgjedh jetën. Ai ishte duke u bartur si trofe fitore. Pas ringjalljes ai mbulohet me Mantelin e Padukshëm. Nevili e nxjerr nga Kapelja Folëse shpatën dhe e shkatërron Naginin, Horkrustin e Fundit. Ndërkohë Moli Uezli sakrifikohet (por nuk vdes) për ta shpëtuar të bijën Xhinin. Në betejë Harri kupton se Lordi Fluronvdekje nuk e kontrollon Shkopin e Vjetër. Kur Mallfoi rrëzë kullës e çarmatosi Urtimorin edhepse Pitoni e vrau atë shkopi zgjodhi Malfoin. Kur Harri ia mori Mallfoit shkopin ai u bë Mjeshtri i Shkopit. Kështu kur Fluronvdekja mallkoi me Avada Kedavrën dhe Harri me Ekspeliarmus u bë një lloj lidhje dhe kështu Shkopi i Vjetër duke u përpjekur që ta mbroj mjeshtrin e ktheu mallkimin andej nga ka ardhur duke e vrarë Fluronvdekjen. Pas betejës Harri shkon te portreti i Urtimorit duke i thënë se Mantelin e Padukshëm do ta mbaj por Relikët e Vdekjes nuk duhet të bashkohen. Ai, Gurin e Ringjalljes e fshehu në pyll, kurse Shkopin e Vjetër e kthehu dhe e fshehu te varri i Urtimorit mirpo para se ta fsheh ai e rregulloj shkopin e vet magjik edhepse Olivanderi mendonte se nuk ishte e mundur. Epilog i prodhuar më 2007.]] Kalojnë 19 vite pasi që Harri mundi Lordin Fluronvdekje dhe ai është martuar me Xhini Uezli dhe kishte tre fëmijë : Xhejmsin, Albus Severusin dhe Lilin. Albusi është në vitin e parë dhe brengoset se mos do të shkoj të Gjarpërblerti pasi që Severusi ishte një i tillë. Por Harri i thotë se Severusi edhepse ishte një i tillë ai ishte një ndër njerëzit më të guximshëm që ka njohur. Kurse Lili është në vit të dytë, ndërsa Xhejmsi është kryeshkollar. Roni dhe Hermiona kanë dy fëmijë njëra quhet Rose kurse tjetri Hugo. Famulli i Harrit Tedi Lupin e dashuron Viktorja Uezlin (vajzën e Billit dhe Flërit). Mallfoi gjithashtu ka një djalë të quajtur Skorpios. Nevili është profesor i Herbologjisë në Hoguart dhe ka lidhje të ngushta me Harrin. Harri dhe Roni u bënë që të dy auror. Tregimi për tre vëllëzërit Një herë e një kohë nga familja Peverel ishin tre vëllëzer. Ata dolën jashtë për të shkuar në një vend mirpo aty ishte një lumë dhe duhej ndërtuar një urë. Këta nuk e kishin të vështirë sepse ishin magjistarë dhe e ndërtuan të tre. Mirpo në mes të urës ishte një shenjë. Kur u afruan te kalonin shenja u shfaq në trajtën e vdekjes dhe i pyeti se çfarë dëshironin. Vëllau i Parë i kërkoi një shkop nga i cili nuk do të mposhtej kurrë në duele. Vdekja i tha se nëse Shkopi nu do të ishte më i tij, ai do të bëhej shërbëtor i Vdekjes. Ai pranoi dhe Vdekja nga Pema e Vjetër krijoj Shkopin e Vjetër dhe ia jep. Vëllau i Dytë ndryshe nga i pari kërkon një mënyrë për ti ringjallur të vdekurit. Vdekja pranon dhe ia plotëson dëshirën duke krijuar Resurrection Stone (Guri i Ringjalljes) dhe Vëllau i Tretë kërkon një mënyrë për të mos u parë nga shkon e vjen dhe atij i jep Vdekja, Mantelin e Padukshëm. Kështu, vëllau i madh fiton nëpër të gjithë duelet mirpo një ditë Shkopi i vjedhet nga një magjistar tjetër dhe kështu Vdekja e merr si Shërbëtor të tij. Vëllau i Dytë me Gurin e Ringjalljes kërkon ta ringjallë të dashurën e tij mirpo ajo kur i flet ky përmallohet dhe e vranë vetvetën dhe bëhet shërbëtor i Vdekjes. Vëllau i vogël nuk tregohet naiv por e rruan mirë mantelin mirpo kur ai ia len trashëgim djalit të tij Vdekja e merr edhe atë. Kështu krijohet Deathly Hallows ku me bashkimin e këtyre tre objekteve magjike krijohet Rregulli i Ri botërorë. Referencat Lidhje të Jashtme * Amëza Zyrtare category:Harry Potter category:libra ar:هاري بوتر وآثار الموت az:Harri Potter və Məşum Cəsədlər (kitab) bg:Хари Потър и Даровете на Смъртта bs:Harry Potter i Sveti smrtnici ca:Harry Potter i les relíquies de la Mort cs:Harry Potter a relikvie smrti da:Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και οι Κλήροι του Θανάτου en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows eo:Hari Poter kaj la Sanktaĵoj de la Morto es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte et:Harry Potter ja Surma vägised fa:هری پاتر و یادگاران مرگ fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort gl:Harry Potter e as reliquias da morte he:הארי פוטר ואוצרות המוות hi:हैरी पॉटर एंड द डेथली हैलोज़ hr:Harry Potter i Darovi smrti hu:Harry Potter és a Halál ereklyéi id:Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 ko:해리 포터와 죽음의 성물 la:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows lt:Haris Poteris ir Mirties relikvijos ms:Harry Potter dengan Azimat Maut nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (boek) no:Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci pt:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows qu:Harry Potter wañuypa chiqanyankunawan ro:Harry Potter şi Talismanele Morţii ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти sh:Harry Potter i Sveti smrtnici simple:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows sk:Harry Potter a Dary Smrti (kniha) sl:Harry Potter in Svetinje smrti sr:Хари Потер и реликвије Смрти sv:Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna ta:ஹரி பொட்டர் அன் த டெத்லி ஹலோவ்ஸ் (நாவல்) th:แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับเครื่องรางยมทูต tr:Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigârları (kitap) uk:Гаррі Поттер і смертельні реліквії vi:Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần zh:哈利波特－死神的聖物